


A Very Merry Battle Buddies Birthday To You!

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: battle buddies, happy birthday Kiki!, this is for you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Celebrating your birthday alone?Don't worry! The Battle Buddies are here to save the day!





	A Very Merry Battle Buddies Birthday To You!

The Battle Buddies always craved adventure, drama, chaos and the usual game night with the Play Pals. But what they really craved this mission-less morning was some baked goods.

They went to visit their local coffee shop, all the while arguing about something they were talking about on the car ride over there.

"But, Ryan! Why can't we make our camo gear orange and purple?" Jeremy whined, pushing the door to the coffee shop open. He let Ryan walk through while following behind sluggishly. 

"Because it defeats the whole purpose of hiding and being discreet, Jeremy! We'll stick out like a sore thumb. Can you please not go to the agency about this? They're having a hard enough time finding new jobs for us as it is." Ryan sighed, running fingers through his bed hair. Jeremy wishes he could do the same.

"I'm telling you, Ryan. We'll make a fashion statement and kick some ass!" Jeremy threw a few air punches. 

Ryan just rolled his eyes. "Go find us a seat, Jeremy. I'll order our stuff." He shoved Lil J to the seating area.

Jeremy started scouting the area for the perfect seat for him and his Battle Buddy. He almost felt like he was on a mission from their boss. He spotted a table that had only one person sitting there, wearing a sparkly birthday hat and drinking a cup of coffee. Next to her sat a birthday present, still neatly wrapped. Maybe she was waiting for somebody? Or it was someone else's birthday? 

Jeremy changed the mission inside his head. He needed to know what was going on at this sad site before him.

"Hey there! Uh, how's it going? Looks like there's gonna be an awesome party happening soon!" Jeremy does a little dance which makes her chuckle a bit.

She then looked down and sighed. "Well, it's a party for one. Uh, it's my birthday and this is how I usually celebrate it. Everyone else is probably too busy to even know or care." 

Jeremy sits across from her. "Well, I care. Happy Birthday, uhh...what's your name?"

"Kiki."

"Well, Kiki, I'm Jeremy of the infamous Battle Buddies and I declare that we are going to make your birthday the best one yet!" Jeremy announced, taking her birthday hat and putting it on his bald head. She just giggled at this.

"Are you really Battle Buddy Jeremy? I find that hard to believe, you're so silly!" 

Jeremy looked shocked. "Of course I am! Ryan is getting our stuff right now! Uhh...where the fuck did he go?" 

He looked around to see Ryan wandering aimlessly on the other side of the shop, probably looking for a short bald man.

"Ryan! Over here, pal!" Jeremy chuckled. Ryan turned around and walked over to his partner in crime. 

"There you are! I told you find a seat. What are you doing?" Ryan asked, setting his coffee and donuts on the table. He then saw Kiki. "Hello. Is Jeremy giving you a hard time? I'd be glad to knock some sense into him."

"Ryan, please no." Jeremy chuckled. "This is Kiki. It's her birthday and she's all alone. So, I offered to make it super awesome. What do you say?" 

Kiki blushed a bit. She was a fan of the Battle Buddies, but never did she think she'd meet both of them like this. Especially Ryan. The rumors about his blue eyes were true, 1000% true!

"Oh my God. It's better already. The Battle Buddies are here, and as handsome as ever! I think this day is turning around!" Kiki smiled.

"Aww, hey. Come here, birthday girl." Ryan gave her a hug and Jeremy got up and followed with a hug of his own. 

Kiki was so happy, she started tearing up. "I'm so sorry to cry. This is just amazing right now."

Ryan chuckled. "It's okay. Now, let's get you out of here and have some real birthday fun. It's our treat today. Plus, we have no missions, so it's perfectly fine."

"Thank you so much!"

Jeremy gave a thumbs up. "No problem at all! Now, let's party it up!!"

\-----------------

The first place they ended up was a bakery, to pick out the best cake for their Battle Buddies birthday extravaganza. 

"Ohhh, Ryan. We gotta get this one!" Jeremy saw a cake that said 'Happy Birthday, Tommy!' and it had a monster truck in the middle.

Ryan rolled his eyes and dragged Jeremy away by the ear, making Kiki laugh at their antics.

"This isn't your cake. It's for Kiki. Maybe for your birthday, but you have to wait." Ryan scolded like a dad to his impatient child. He walked up to the counter and started discussing cake ideas with the baker. 

Jeremy snuck off to the back of the store and motioned for Kiki to join him. "Come on!" he whispered. She followed and prayed they wouldn't get caught. 

Sneaking off to the back, they made their way to the kitchen where a plate of cupcakes were waiting for them. Different colored icing topped the delectable treats. 

"Oh hell yes. Kiki, keep lookout. We're taking these bad boys." He picked up the tray and slowly walked to the back door.

Kiki's eyes widened. "Did you guys plan this or...?" 

Jeremy looked back at her. "We're the Battle Buddies. We don't plan anything." He gave a wink and then ran out the back door. Before she could follow, Ryan brushed past her, holding a cake of his own.

"RUN, KIKI RUN!!!" Ryan exclaimed. Huh. Turns out the Battle Buddies like to live dangerously. She could live with this.

\--------------

Of course, they went back to pay for everything, but they wanted to bring some thrill into Kiki's birthday. They ended up at Dave and Buster's, the grown man's Chuck E Cheese, minus the FNAF factor.

Jeremy went to the party store next door to get some last minute balloons while Ryan picked a table to place the (not) stolen goods at. 

"I'm gonna get the game cards. You wait here." Ryan motioned for Kiki to take a seat. She reflected on what she was gonna do today and what she actually ended up doing. Birthday's are more magical than she thought.

Jeremy walked to her table with orange, purple and blue 'Happy Birthday!' balloons. With all the balloons he was carried, you'd think he'd fly away at some point.

Kiki just facepalmed. "Really? You had to Rimmy Tim up my birthday?"

Jeremy laughed as he tied the balloons everywhere. "It's not a party unless Rimmy Tim is invited! Hap hap!" 

Ryan returned to the table with 3 game cards. "I used the company card. We're set to play all day." 

"Are you sure they won't mind? I don't want to be too much trouble!" Kiki looked a bit worried.

"Nah. If they have something to say about it, then we walk. But they need us, so they pretty much can't do shit. Plus, it's for a friend, and we wanna do it." Ryan shrugged with a smile.

"Thank you both so much. Honestly, this might be the best birthday ever."

"It's not over yet! We have something for you waiting back at our house!" Jeremy hinted.

"Jeremy, if you bought a car-" Ryan warned.

"It's not a car. It's a bouncy castle! And we can all bounce in it like the kids we are!" Jeremy laughed. Ryan just facepalmed and Kiki had such a big smile on her face.

"A bouncy castle?? You guys are too much!" 

"Jeremy just wants to show off his gymnastics background." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"All right, pal. You wanna talk about showing off? I've seen you eyeing that shooting game over there for quite some time now." Jeremy gave a smirk.

"Are you challenging me, Dooley?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it on, Haywood!" 

The two of them rushed off to most likely compete at every game.

"Wait! I wanna ref!" Kiki ran after them.

This truly was the best birthday ever!


End file.
